Ryoko's Broken Heart
by PrincessRose
Summary: Tenchi breaks Ryoko's heart when he tells her he is going to be with Ayeka, and it's up to Serena to patch things up. Then - When an important mission starts up, Ryoko doesn't know whether to come with. They need all thier best fighters, and Ryoko is ce
1. Default Chapter

Ryoko held out her hand. "Tenchi. Please take my hand. Please tell me I'm the one. Please tell me! That's the only thing I want to know in my entire life. I know I've done some mean things, Tenchi. Even to you. And I'm sorry." For the first time in her life Ryoko began to cry. Tenchi's eyes widend.  
"Ryoko...I don't know what to say."  
"Please choose me over Ayeka! Please Tenchi! I can't live without you! You are my light..." Tenchi was speechless.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Serena! I can't believe you failed another test!" Raye scolded her. "That's the third one this month! How do you expect to pass the grade?" Serena's face dropped.   
"You're so mean, Raye!" She ran out of Raye's temple crying. The other girls looked at her in wonderment.  
"I wonder...how can she be so sensitive?" Amy sighed, and went back to her studying.  
"You know Serena," Lita said. "Next time we see her she'll be her normal bouncy self again."  
"Yah. Knowing Serena she'll forget it all." Mina assured them. "Probably looking for an excuse to ditch homework to hang out with Darien again."  
"Probably."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"They are so cruel!" Serena cried, running away from the temple. She suddenly stopped as the sound of crying filled her ears. She followed the sound and saw in a nearby field a girl with green/blue messy hair holding out her hand to a black haired schoolboy. The girl was crying so hard. Serena sneaked up a few feet away behind a tree.  
"Tenchi! How can you even think of Ayeka over me! I thought you liked me!" the girl cried with her hand trembling. He sighed and said,  
"I do like you, Ryoko. But I'm the royalty for Ayeka. She after all is-"  
"I know I know. The crowned Princess Of Juraii. But, still, Tenchi. Doesn't my love for you mean anything?"  
A Princess!  
"It means alot, Ryoko. I really like you. I might even love you. But this is the way it has to be." Serena felt tears swell up in her own eyes. She gasped as the boy Tenchi began to walk away.  
"I'm sorry."   
Ryoko grabbed his arm. "No! I won't let you go! You're mine!" He looked at her.  
"Ryoko...don't do this. Be reasonable." She gasped.  
"I am being reasonable! What is unreasonable about trying to hold on to my one and only love?" He sighed.  
"I am not your love, Ryoko."  
"Yes you are! Yes...you are." She fell to the ground, crying. "Please don't go Tenchi. I beg of you." He looked at her sadely.   
"I'm so sorry, Ryoko."   
Ryoko got to her feet. "After all that arguing and screaming and fighting I went through with Ayeka over you, she won? She won? I can't let her win! Please PLEASE Tenchi, come with me. We will live a happy life. Together." She walked over to him and hugged him.  
"Hey, let me go, Ryoko!" She back off in surprise.  
"So that's it, huh? I'm not good enough for you?" She flew, yes flew away crying. Tenchi looked at her sadely.  
"I wish it didn't have to be like this." Serena followed Ryoko from the ground. Tenchi spotted her and said, "Hey! What are you doing here?"  
"Don't worry, I'm used to strange things!" She ran below Ryoko, who was too sad to see her following. Tenchi and Serena ran together, after the upset girl. Finally after what seemed like forever they came across a large country house.  
"Home...again," Tenchi sighed. "I'm supposed to be in Tokyo!"  
"Home?" Serena's gaze fell over the perfect home. Yes. It had to be someone's nice home. Without asking, she walked ahead of Tenchi and rang the doorbell. Ryoko was the closest one to the door, but she didn't bother to answer it. She was too sad.  
Tenchi caught up to Serena and opened the door for her. Ryoko turned around.  
"Leave me alone, Tenchi!" she flew upstairs and through a door. Serena could hear her still cying even from way up there.  
"No wait! Ryoko!" Tenchi sighed. "Oh well. She'll get over it."   
"Are you sure?" Serena asked him. He turned to face her and said, "I think so."  
"Love can do crazy things to people," she told him. "Trust me, I know." Before Serena said another word, Tenchi said, "Do NOT fall in love with me! I have enough girls!" Serena laughed.  
"I already have my love. Darien..."  
"Who?" She blushed.   
"Nobody. Nevermind."  
"What is your name?" Tenchi asked her.  
"Serena."  
"Serena, why were you spying on us? And why did you follow us here?" She turned around.  
"It looked like Ryoko could use some comfort."  
"Well, it's not too late, or to early."  
"Yah..." Serena walked upstairs and knocked on the door Ryoko flew through.  
"Who is it?" she screamed. "What do you want?"   
"Ryoko. My name is Serena."  
"Who are you Serena? Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"Tenchi."  
"He's mine! Go away!"  
"I don't want him." This surprised Ryoko so much she opened the door.  
"You don't?"  
"No. I overheard your conversation, and I felt sorry for you."  
"I don't need your pity!"  
"It's ok to be sad, Ryoko. It's ok to be depressed. I am too, every now and then. And I really was at one time..."  
"Please...just go away..."  
"Ryoko, I'm so sorry about you and Tenchi. I really hope it works out between you two and Ayeka."  
"It never will. Tenchi hates me."  
"No he doesn't."  
"Yes he does! He hates me! He hates me!" She cried harder. "HE HATES ME!!!"  



	2. Another Way

"Tenchi. Where are you going?" Serena asked the schoolboy as soon as she finished listening to Ryoko's painful crying. Tenchi was heading out the door.  
"Serena, I live in Tokyo now. I've gotta get back home." At this Serena gasped.  
"Me too! Oh no, my mom's gonna be so mad..."  
"I don't have a car or anything...I know! Ryo-oki can take us!"  
"Who?"  
"Nevermind..." he ran in the house to look for the cabbit. He found her sick on Sasami's head.  
"Sasami, we need Ryo-oki to take us back to Tokyo," Tenchi said, looking down at the younge girl.. She shook her head.  
"No. Ryo-oki's not feeling well."  
"Alright." He walked back to Serena. "We can't get back to Tokyo now. I s'pose we'll have to spend the night.  
"Spend...the night???" Serena was shocked. "How do I get myself into these messes? I'm starting to feel like Lucy from 'I Love Lucy.' "   
"Oh...don't worry Serena. You said you were used to strange things."  
"Yah...I'll use my Sailor-Communicater to talk to the other scouts." He paused.  
"What do you mean, sailor? And scouts? Is there something here I don't know?!"  
"Of course not, Tenchi..." he looked into her watch and pressed the blue button for Amy. Amy would be the nicest about this. A few moments later, Amy's face filled the screen.  
"Oh, hello Serena. Where are you? We called Darien, and he said he hasn't seen you since you came to study with us."  
"Listen Amy. I got myself in alot of trouble."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm stuck out in the middle of nowhere at these people's house and I have to stay here for who knows how long. There's no way to get back."  
"Serena! How did you get there?"  
"I followed a flying girl."  
"Serena..." Suddenly Raye pushed Amy out of the way and looked in the watch. Serena sighed as she began to tell Raye what happened.  
"Thanks alot, meatball brains! Now what?" Serena shrugged.  
"I dunno." Serena could hear Amy telling the others at the temple. She sighed again.  
"Oh...Serena?" Serena turned around at tenchi's voice.  
"I gotta go now bye." Serena turned off the communicater. "Yah?"  
"Washu said she can create a space warp for us to get back to where we belong."  
"Cool! How long will it take?" Tenchi winced.  
"It won't be finished until late night tomorrow." Serena fell.  
"By then I won't want to go back, 'cause my parents will kill me when I will."  
"Gee, I'm sorry Serena," he said. She smiled.  
"Oh, that's ok. Hey, at least it's Friday."  
"Hey, that means I don't have to go back to school right away! Maybe I can stay 'till Ryo-oki gets better," Tenchi said. Serena faced him in the eye.  
"Tenchi. Please, I'm not trying to be nosy, but you said something about you must be with Ayeka..." Tenchi paused.  
"It's...nothing really."  
"Please Tenchi."  
"Well...alright. I am Prince Tenchi, of Juraii, and I must marry Ayeka. It is my destiny. Although I rather not..."  
"What did you say? You rather not?"  
"No, not really."  
"Who do you want to marry?" He paused again. Serena sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy you don't have to tell me!"  
"It's ok, to be perfectly honest...although she is a space pirate, the most wanted in the galaxy, and she has commited so many crimes, and she can be mean, and even though she is tough...I really like Ryoko."  
"Ryoko?" Serena sat down. "Wow...it's her you want to marry?"  
"Well...yes."  
"Then why don't you?"  
"She's a space pirate, I'm a prince."  
"So? Listen, Tenchi," Serena said. "Darien, my only love, we were not meant to be. I have told no one of this except the others, but I can trust you. You see...I am really Princess Serenity from the Moon Kingdom. Darien is Prince Endymion. He's from Earth. Long ago..." Serena used some of her Sailor Power to send him a flashback.  
  
"Serenity."  
"Hi Endymion."  
"You're back. You came to visit me again."  
"Of course, Endymion. Of course. I missed you."  
"I missed you too, Serenity. But...we arn't supposed to be seeing each other."  
"I know, Prince. I know. But I had to see you again."  
"We musn't keep seeing each other...we musn't fall in love..."  
"Too late."  
"Serenity."  
"Yes?"  
"Will you always keep seeing me? Even though my planet digusts yours, and yours disgusts mine?"  
"Even though our love is out of place, not meant to be? Yes, my love. Yes."  
"I just wish this quarrel between our planets will end soon."  
"Me too."  
  
  
"Oh, Serena. You're Princess Serenity?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you guys get married?"  
"Yes we did. Everyone learned soon that it was meant to be. It was."  
"Hmmm..." Tenchi thought about this for a long long while. 


	3. Going To Space

  
"Serena." Serena turned around. It was Tenchi.  
"Yah?"  
"I've been thinking about what you were saying, and..." Tenchi sighed. "You're right. I must be with Ryoko. I feel that she loves me more anyways."  
"Oh, Tenchi!" Suddenly, a squeaking sound came on the radio.   
"Officers Kiyone and Mihoshi. Calling to Officers Kiyone and Mihoshi."  
"We've been called!" Kiyone jumped in the air thrilled.  
"Oh goody," Mihoshi said sarcastically. Kiyone nudged her.  
"Officer Kiyone here, what is it?"  
"You are needed for an extremily important mission. You need to get to the planet Juraii imediatly. I have heard you have other forces. Bring them too. We need all the strength we can get."  
"What? Uh...where on Juraii?"  
"Zone 435."  
"Got it! We're on our way!"  
"Oh no..." Tenchi buried his hands in his face. Serena felt the same way and started to cry. Kiyone called everyone to come down, and everyone came except Ryoko.  
"Ryoko, come down," Serena said, knocking on the door. "We need you dramastically."  
"I don't care."  
"Ryoko!"  
"I'm not coming with on the mission."  
"Please?"  
"No." Serena nagged Ryoko for awhile, untill she finally decided to come.  
"Tenchi," Ryoko said. "Don't expect me to sve your butt again."  
  
A few minutes later, they were off!  
  
"Oh, Ryoko," Ayeka said to the heartbroken girl. "It's not my fault Tenchi chose me over you. After all, it's not my fault I'm prettier and smarter and sweeter and more delicate then you are."  
"What do you want to tell me, Ayeka?"  
"Just that...I won! I won! I won the boy! Tenchi is mine! Nana nana boo boo! You wern't good enough for him, but I was!" Ayeka started laughing loudly. Tenchi, who heard the whole thing, said to Ayeka, "Don't rub it in her face, Akeka." Ayeka stopped laughing.  
"Ok. If you say so," she snuggled up next to him. He gulped.   
"Right, Ayeka." Serena shot him an angry glare. "Um...Ayeka? We need to talk. There's something I-"  
"Tenchi, isn't this exciting?" she asked him, ignoring his words. "It's so romantic!" That was it. Ryoko just started crying. Really loudly. She couldn't stop. Nobody but Tenchi has ever seen her cry, and they were all shocked.   
"Ryoko..." Tenchi started.   
"Leave me alone! Please! Leave me be!" Tenchi looked at her sadely.   
"Alright, Ryoko." Serena sighed.  
"Well, what am I going to do? I must be back home. I need to go home today."   
"I'm sorry, Serena. You're stuck with us," Washu told her. Serena started crying softly. She used her communicater-watch again. This time she called Lita.  
"Hey Lita? Don't get mad or anything, but I won't be coming back home for awhile."  
"What do you mean?" Serena gulped.  
"Well...an important mission was called and..."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorta flying through space on a wackoship with 6 other girls, a meowing rabbit, and a boy."  
"WHAT?!!!"  
"It's not my fault! Tell everyone I was kidnapped! I don't know! I'll be home someday, and everything will be fine."  
"This is real bad, we need you SAILORMOON."  
"I know, I'm sorry. But I'm also needed here. I'll be home someday soon, goodbye." She shut off her watch and sighed. That went better then she thought it would. They all made conversation for awhile, although it was very akward. Then, a huge ship appeared right in front of them.  
"Oh shoot," Kiyone said, who was navigating their own ship. "I think that's a badguy!"  
"I'll turn into Sailormoon!" Serena cried, holding up her brooch. "Moon Prism Power MAKE UP!" After twirling around a few seconds she landed on her feet (err...boots) as Sailor Moon! She looked around to see everyone gaping at her. She blushed.  
"It's a long story." She nudged Tenchi. "I told you I was used to seeing weird things!"  



End file.
